MasterFaustino
MasterFaustino joined EarthMC on the 3rd of May and has spent most of his time on EarthMC at his old town, New Tolanaro, on the most southern tip of Madagascar. He previously led the nation of Nepal and the Nepal Casino MasterFaustino first spawned in Central Africa and made a pledge to join up with Lithuania (his irl birth country) and make it a great empire. He later broke that pledge 2 hours later because walking there would be an absolute nightmare. Instead, MasterFaustino dreamt of owning a toxic fishing empire at Mozambique and created a small fishing hut as its main landmark. This was during the economic crisis where people couldn't make towns so MasterFaustino couldn't claim it and so it was vulnerable to raiders. On May 6th, Fruitloopins entered MasterFaustino's hut and raided its supplies (Around 30g) making MasterFaustino so furious he quit his hopes of becoming a nation leader and moved away. During this time, he heard of how amazing Madagascar was with its shop (At the time) and its residents so he ventured thousands of blocks to the nation and founded his town New Tolanaro on May 13th. His town quickly boomed due to Madagascar's support and several residents joining almost instantly after the Founding of the town such as XWereWolfX56 (An amazing resident and builder according to MasterFaustino) and FSCheetah. The first few weeks for MasterFaustino's town were brutal as MasterFaustino was a retard by allowing a tax on the nation. This kicked almost all residents and transformed New Tolanaro into a ghost town. Additionally, residents FSCheetah and Kingley were angry about their mayor and decided to grief their plots with fire. This deeply saddened MasterFaustino but eventually they became friends again(And FSCheetah became a mod yay) and the town was fixed with the help of a mod.m The Golden Age of MasterFaustino During the month of June, New Tolanaro was relatively dormant and unwilling to expand because MasterFaustino was lazy and spent all his money gambling at Nepal. However, this all changed when MasterFaustino received a job offer from EternalFlavour, the former King of Nepal. During July, MasterFaustino became very popular at the casino since he was one of the only dealers at the casino. That alongside several high profile gamblers losing to the wrath of MasterFaustino(owo_zeb, jamesdernen, MinePlayer98, etc...) MasterFaustino became very rich and used that money to expand his town New Tolanaro even further, transforming it into a semi city. The Leader Of Nepal During August, MasterFaustino had become so rich that he was planning to leave Madagascar and create his own nation centered around New Tolanaro. Of course, this saddened the community of Madagascar but they still supported his decision. However, MasterFaustino continued staying at Madagascar so that he could use the nation's claimblock bonus to expand his town. On August 15th, Eternal proposed to MasterFaustino the offer of being King of Nepal. MasterFaustino gladly accepted this and was officially leader on August 16th. New Tolanaro was not disbanded as MasterFaustino gave XWereWolfX56 the role of mayor. On August 16th, EarthMC user LavishNick accused MasterFaustino of "doxxing" his IP, showing a video of a discord account called "masterfaust" replicating the actual discord account of MasterFaustino apparently leaking private information about LavishNick. MasterFaust has denied these claims completely, accusing LavishNick of slander and salt telling EarthMC that LavishNick has falsely made a fake account to put MasterFaustino at a bad reputation. This issue is still ongoing... The end of MasterFaustino In 9/23/19, MasterFaustino said that he was leaving EarthMC. He got bored with the server and tried to sell Nepal. But he eventually gave his leadership to Danhat. MasterFaustino said that he will join every few weeks to check on the town named CasinoRoyale. For now, we don't 100% know if MasterFaustino will ever truly come back but for now, he's gone. Category:Players